Kaoru
by JoannaVeal
Summary: - Nie jesteś już dłużej bezpieczna. Znaleźli cię - powtórzył Urahara, kładąc nacisk na każde ze słów - Pieczęć, którą nałożył twój ojciec, strawił czas. Została przełamana w dniu, w którym spotkałaś się twarzą w twarz z Hollowem. Są coraz bliżej. Soul Society nie jest dłużej w stanie chronić cię na ziemi. Jest to również zbyt niebezpieczne dla ludzi. Nie możesz tu zostać.


p data-p-id="8d0e05a3220304589d28e381ba2ea643"Noc była wyjątkowo ciemna i głucha. Ciche pohukiwania sowy tylko dodawały jej tajemniczości i mroku. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna przechadzała się pomiędzy drzewami starego, ogromnego lasu. Od śmierci ojca spędzała tam niemal każdą wolną chwilę. Zmierzała w stronę małej, cichej rzeki która, jak jej się wydawało,szeptała imiona zmarłych osób. Siedzenie nad nią i wspominanie było dla dziewczyny odbudowujące, przywoływała w pamięci obraz osoby, którą tak bardzo kochała./p  
p data-p-id="93fc7f31b503b9f2425475c27bbac2f6"Gdy dotarła do miejsca zapisanego w jej pamięci, usiadła na małym murku wybudowanym tuż przy płynącym strumieniu. Opuszkami palców dotykała zimnej wody, rozmyślając nad różnorodnością ludzi na tym świecie. Miała do siebie ogromny żal, a z dnia na dzień poczucie winy się pogłębiało. Wtedy... Tamtego dnia mogła uratować ojca. Mogła poświęcić własne życie, wyjść naprzeciw lękom. Niestety, jej ciało owładnięte było paniką,strach paraliżował. Nie dała rady./p  
p data-p-id="43f43bd56d1fe4f4e08a9d0cfe75bd86"Wiosenny wiatr powiewał delikatnie, rozwiewając jej włosy. Patrzyła w niebo na tysiące gwiazd. Takie niby świetliki wyznaczające drogę zagubionym. Biały, duży księżyc oświetlał jej bladą twarz./p  
p data-p-id="0f2c99ad4a815ac042b9af79a9a1415f"W jednej chwili wszystko się zmieniło. Otoczenie zdawało przybierać złą aurę, poczuła strach i niechęć do tego miejsca. Wiatr przyspieszył oddech, drzewa szeptały między sobą. Usłyszała huk, który powtórzył się, stawał się głośniejszy, odbijał echem. Ptaki pochowane w koronach drzew zaczynały szybko trzepotać swoimi małymi skrzydełkami, uciekały. Dziewczyna wytężyła wzrok, coś czaiło się między konarami, coś złego do szpiku kości. Widziała zarys jego wielkiego cielska. Znów, jak Tamtej Nocy, ogarnął ją strach. Przegryzła wargi, po szyli pociekła krew. Ból trochę ją orzeźwił. Zerwała się z miejsca i ruszyła przed siebie. Biegła pomiędzy wielkimi drzewami, po wyboistej drodze, tak szybko, na ile pozwalał jej organizm. Ile tchu w piersiach. Zło czaiło się wszędzie. Coś podążało tuż za nią.Nie spoglądała nawet pod nogi. Przez swoją nieuwagę upasła,zahaczając się o wystającą gałąź. Jej dłoń krwawiła po zderzeniu z kamienistym podłożem. Patrzyła ze łzami w oczach na zbliżającą się kreaturę. Była słaba. Przeklinała się za to,nienawidziła. Nigdy jednak nie potrafiła stać się silną kobietą,nie zdołałaby pokonać trudności. Kobietą, która wszystko może znieść, ochraniając kogoś. Ale jak może ochronić swoich bliskich, jak nawet nie umie zadbać o własne bezpieczeństwo? Nie mogła pogodzić się z nadchodzącą śmiercią, uświadomiła sobie, że koniec jest bliski. br / Niewyraźny kształt nabierał konturów, wyostrzał się. Ujrzała to, czego obawiała się najbardziej. Ogromne monstrum, stojące na dwóch nogach, z ręki wystawały długie macki, a twarz zdobiła kościana maska z wielkimi zębami imitującymi uśmiech, w czerwonych barwach wojennych w kształcie dłoni, z otworami na oczy. Otworzył paszcze, wyciągnął rękę. Z jej ust wydobył się pisk, nie chciała na to patrzeć.Widzieć, jak jest zjadana przez potwora. Zacisnęła mocno powieki. W jednej chwili, gdy już czuła ponad sobą ogromną dłoń, usłyszała krzyk. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie wydobywa on się z jej ust. Bała się podnieść głowę, ale z drugiej strony mogłaby być to okazja do ucieczki. Podniosła wzrok i powędrowała w stronę źródła usłyszanego odgłosu. Przed nią zamigotał cień, w sekundzie maska potwora została przecięta, a cała postać zmieniła się w czarny pył, który bezwładnie opadł na ziemię. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Patrzyła tylko przed siebie, ciało nie było gotowe na jakikolwiek ruch. Powoli docierało do niej, że już po wszystkim, że nie musi się obawiać. Spostrzegła niską postać stojącą za drzewami. Był to białowłosy chłopak w czarnym kimonie i białym haori, na którym widniała liczba dziesięć.Właśnie wkładał miecz do pochwy umiejscowionej na plecach. Nie zaszczycając poszkodowanej spojrzeniem zaczął odchodzić./p  
p data-p-id="39d8abc2c54de43d043b309d3182b1eb" - Kim jesteś? - spytała. Na jego twarzy zagościło zdumienie./p  
p data-p-id="270728731074619b1bd84810fe3b0302" - Wracaj do domu, już nic Ci nie grozi – odparł chłodnym tonem./p  
p data-p-id="fc4c0430f80810f3807eda07b925569e" - Ale... kim? - nie dokończyła. Wybawca zniknął z pola widzenia. Siedziała oniemiała bijąc się z myślami. Jestem Bogiem Śmierci, zaśpiewał wiatr. Dziewczyna odpłynęła./p 


End file.
